


A is for Alpha

by midnightcas



Series: Alphabet(a) Soup for the Sterek Soul [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alphabeta Soup, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crying, Crying Stiles, DICK TOO BOMB, Derek Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Encouragement, Gay Sex, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Large Cock, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek, basically just porn, kind of, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: “Relax, Stiles,” he said in a low voice, one hand coming up to rest by his shoulder, thumbing the soft skin by it, trying to urge the boy to calm.“I am relaxed,” Stiles snapped...."I am never having sex with you again."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This will be the first installment of a new series I'm working on, Alphabet(a) Soup for the Sterek Soul (which is pretty much all smut). 
> 
> I've never actually written/published anything like this before, but I thought that I would give it a try. So go easy on me! I would love to know what you guys think or if you have any tips or suggestions.
> 
> Thanks for giving it a try, I hope you like it!
> 
> Here goes nothing.....

Derek had been on him in a hot second. Hands in his hair, tongue down his throat. And Stiles had, of course, reciprocated, immediately fumbling with Derek’s belt and moaning into the kiss. The werewolf--no the  _ Alpha  _ was already dangerously hard and ready, hissing when Stiles’ long fingers cradled the outline of his dick through his jeans.

“Need you,” he mumbled into the other man’s mouth, “right now.”

Stiles didn’t bother with an answer. He lead Derek towards the bed, letting his knees buckle once they hit the mattress. He peeled off his shirt as Derek backed him up even further so that he was resting on his forearms, their mouths never parting.

“Lemme suck you.”  
  
Derek groaned at that and hurriedly kicked off his pants. He had gone commando. That thought alone made Stiles’ chest light up with fire. Hot. Derek was hot. And he was his.

He took a few steps back, allowing Stiles to drop to his knees in front of him, taking his cock in his hand. He paused.

“Did you...get bigger?” He asked aghast, eyes wide staring up at Derek.

“Probably a little,” he gruffed out impatiently “Alphas are usually...better endowed. Their main purpose is to breed. And they have to be stronger to protect what’s theirs.”  
  
The thought said aloud made his eyes glow red and Stiles shudder.

“This isn’t just a little, Derek. This is...a whole ‘nother inch in length  _ and _ girth. I don’t know if this is going to  _ fit _ . You were already pretty huge.”  
  
“It’ll fit. We’ll be fine. You were made for me. Perfect.”

Stiles stifled a laugh at his boyfriend’s degression into “caveman” as he licked a stripe up the thick vein of Derek’s cock before swallowing down what he could. He bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip before hollowing his cheeks out to  _ suck _ . He fell into a pattern and eventually it was effortless, a motor skill perfected. A hand at the base, a wet mouth engulfing a tan member, a hand gripping hair, pulling slightly to remind not too much teeth. When Derek’s hips started to buck and he could hear small gasps and breathless moans, Stiles pulled up. 

And man was he a sight. His lips were red and swollen, even more so than what was usual for them after a blowjob. He had saliva on his philtrum and nose, coating his lips, down his chin and swiped onto one of his cheeks. He looked  _ messy _ . Derek pulled him up by the back of his neck and pressed a gentle thumb to his bottom lip. He looked at him in awe.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he admitted bringing his dry lips to Stiles’ wet ones.

“Gross,” the boy whined, but went in for another kiss regardless.

After a few lost moments hanging from each other’s mouths, rubbing against each other, Stiles let out a long drawn out moan.

“Ngh, fuck me Derek. Please.”

As many times as he had heard that come out of the younger man’s mouth, he never tired of it. After laughing and bickering their way through prep work, a tongue to three fingers, Derek finally lined up with Stiles’ pink flushed entrance.

He lay on his back, Derek’s big calloused hands wrapping around Stiles’ waist as he slid the tip in.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .”

Derek stilled. While Stiles was usually vocal, it was often encouraging noises, but this was one of pain. He continued, only to be stopped by a ring of tight muscles denying him.

“Relax, Stiles,” he said in a low voice, one hand coming up to rest by his shoulder. He thumbed the soft skin by it, trying to urge the boy to calm.

“I  _ am _ relaxed,” Stiles snapped, “It’s just so  _ big _ .”

Another hiss as Stiles’ muscles automatically contracted around the intrusion. This, of course, sent a static shock through Derek’s whole body, causing his hips to involuntarily jerk. At least another inch was forced into Stiles at just that.

The boy immediately yelped and curled in on himself, arms coming around his middle and knees flailing up. Derek immediately pulled himself out of him in panic. Worriedly, he curved himself over Stiles, brushing messy and damp chestnut hair from his forehead, his look of concern not wavering and neither was Stiles’ expression of pain.

“Stiles. Baby? Shit. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” When there was no answer Derek begged, “Look at me.”

Big doe eyes met his. There were unfallen tears in the creases of his eyes and Derek’s chest twisted oddly.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. Shit. I’m sorry.”

He must have finally registered the complete panic on the werewolf’s face because he sprung into action, bringing a hand up to the side of the man’s face and allowing a sloppy half smile.

“Der, it’s okay.”  
  
“No, it’s not okay. Damnit, I--”  
  
“Derek? It’s fine. I promise. It was just...a minor set back.”

“A minor setback?” He deadpanned.

And shit, no. Stiles wasn’t having this--the closed off moody-broody Derek that came out every time he was hurt or upset--not right now, not during sex.

“Derek, I’m fine. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. I’m not going to run for the hills just because we both got a little too excited.” There was a pause, “C’mere,” he slurred.

Derek leaned down and let himself be kissed to submission. Stiles felt the muscles untense beneath his own splayed out hand and knew he had dodged the bullet.

“We don’t have to,” Derek started, “we don’t have to do this. Right now. We can take a break. Order food or something.”

“Derek Hale, if you do not fuck me right now I’ll do it myself.”

Like a switch, it was as if the shy cautious Derek (which, albeit  _ was _ adorable) had slipped away to be replaced by the confident cocky asshole Stiles had first fallen for. His questioning eyes and nervous grimace had melted into a surefire glare and a wolfish grin. Stiles smiled satisfied back and nipped at Derek’s lobe.

“Try again. Just go slow.”

Derek nodded and reached for the lube. This time he added a ridiculous amount to both his hands and dick and then directly on Stiles’ hole.

“Ready?”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hips in confirmation before propping his head on a pillow and bringing a hand up to hold Derek’s bicep as the man sunk in. He went slow, as promised, but Stiles still struggled and hissed underneath him.

“Ah. Shit. Ah. Oh, fuck,” he swallowed a breath, “Stop. Stop.”   
  
Derek immediately did, pulling out and sitting back on his knees. Tears were in Stiles’ eyes again. And as bad as he felt for being the one to put them there, them coupled with the saliva that was still sheening a bit still from earlier, made the boy look exceptionally beautiful. He pulled Stiles up into his chest and let him lean against him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, much to Derek’s abject horror.

A complete 180, which is how they usually went.

“Don’t,” Derek warned, “You’re perfect. Fine the way you are. You’re mine and you’re perfect, Stiles.”

“But--”  
  
“No. Stop it. Not your fault. What did you say this was? A minor set back. That’s all. We’ll figure it out.”

Stiles nodded against his neck.

“Now, what’s not working.”  
  
“Your dick. My hole. Keep up.”

Derek couldn’t help the snort that came from him.

“Alright. Why don’t we try it with you on your hands and knees? It might be a better angle.”

Stiles nodded and went to position himself, “Use the lube again,” he instructed, “it worked.”

Derek grunted his reply.

He entered again, curling his body over Stiles’ not liking the disconnect of just seeing the back of his head. The first few inches slid in without resistance, which was a relief to both of them. Working off of that, he pumped himself in and out a few times, fucking into Stiles with just the tip. The boy grunted underneath him, grasping the sheets and letting out a slew of cuss words and cries. Derek pressed loose kisses on the back of his neck and his temple, murmuring praises into his ear. He was soon lost in the rhythm of Stiles’ random moans and his own heavy breathing. 

So when he slid another half inch or so in and Stiles flails underneath him, using all his strength at his current angle to push him off and way, Derek growled low and in his throat. 

The small whimper from his mate was what made him focus back and he immediately stilled realizing what had happened. He paled and quickly scrambled back. But Stiles only flopped onto his back and grabbed his ass to keep him from going any farther.

“Derek, it’s fine.”  
  
“Stiles, I--”  
  
“No. It’s fine,” he reassured, yanking Derek down to kiss the side of his mouth, “I wanna take it,” he whispered like a secret, “Make me take it, Der.”

Something in his chest flashed. He covered it up with a hard kiss to Stiles’ mouth. He slid in again, still licking into the boy.

“Wanna be yours,” he breathed around their tongues, “Make me yours,  **Alpha** .”

The progression was slow, inch by inch.

“Ung. Stop, stop.”  
  
“It’s okay. Breath.”

“More lube. On the bottom.”

“Alright.”

He slicked up his fingers and pulled out just enough so that the part causing Stiles uncomfortable friction could be taken care of. He then used the opportunity of freshened lube to slide in a just a bit more. Stiles let out a strangled cry, but didn’t complain. Derek watched as Stiles’ face pinched together and how he bit his already swollen lips. He squirmed and thrashed and cried. He looked delectable like this; wanton, messy, submissive.

“Shit. Fucking. Christ. Uh.” A sharp breath.

“Derek, I--”

Derek urged, “You can take it.”

Stiles nods in response, clenching his eyes shut even tighter. They were past half way. The impossible tightness around Derek was driving him mad. But he knew not to lose his patients. Not now. Especially since they were so close. And as guilty as he felt for enjoying this, Stiles wanted it. He had explicitly stated that and Derek always had a hard time telling Stiles no, especially in the bedroom. And if he was being honest, he wanted it too. Obviously. The other times they have fucked over the past three and a half years had been nothing like this. They had, for the most part, all been intense in their own right, but not like this, never like this. 

A whimper followed by a ‘fuck’ and a dry sob made Derek lean in to kiss down Stiles’ neck.

“Realx.”  
  
Stiles let out a breath and Derek could physically feel him slowly untensing.

“There you go,” he praised him, “Good boy. Good.”

Derek slid in a bit further, causing a mew to come from the back of Stiles’ throat.

“Uh uh uh,” Derek denied, running the back of his hand down his cheek,  “come on. There you go. You had it. Good.  _ Good _ , Stiles.”

“Mph, uh,  _ Derek _ .”  
  
“You’re doing so good. Come on. Good. There you go. Doing so well for me baby. Come on.”

When Derek felt himself sink all the way in, they both stilled, Stiles’ little whimpers filling the room. Derek’s hands were splayed on each side of Stiles’ shoulders, holding him above him. He didn’t even hesitate swooping down and planting a kiss on him. He was so proud of him. Stiles cupped the wolf’s face in both his hands, kissing him hard and rough, thumbs rubbing anxiously at his cheeks.. From that position, they rock together slowly until Stiles threw his head back with a long hiss.

“You alright?”  
  
“Keep going,” he whines, panting around each word, “Not gonna last. Please....Derek, keep going.”

Derek obliges, knowing he wouldn’t be lasting too much longer himself. He drags himself out only to gently slam back in. He does this again and again and again. Stiles moaning each drag of his dick in either direction.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” he’s babbling, “fuck Derek,  _ please _ .”

He pulls back again and snaps his hips back a little harder than the previous times, causing Stiles to cry out.

“Damnit,” Derek growls, dropping his head into the crook of Stiles’ neck repeating the movement.

“Der,” Stiles warns between his high pitched gasps and cries.

“Me too.”  
  
“Don’t...don’t cum inside. I’ll--fuck--I’ll explode.”

He ignores that in favor of taking him in another kiss as he keeps humping into Stiles, a muffled noise against his lips every time Derek hits a wall. With his free hand he reaches between them and takes hold of Stiles’ flawless cock. He strokes it a few times, earning an appreciative hum and then thumbs at the top of it, drawing out a panicked noise instead.

He tips his jaw back just so, so that he could speak into Stiles’ lips.

“Come on. Come on, Stiles. Cum for me baby.”

With another tight pump or two, he does, twitching under Derek, crying out as his flushed cock unloads onto his own stomach. Derek coaxes him through it, jacking his cock to get the last few drops out as Derek, still heavy inside, continues to rock into him.

“Beautiful. My good boy. Perfect.”

Stiles is too far gone, a shuddering mess below as the aftershocks of his orgasm run through his body, to even pretend like he had heard him.

The sight alone has Derek pulling out and jerking himself, aiming for Stiles’ pale chest. He pictures his own cum mixing with his mate’s as he lets out a series of grunts and hisses as he unloads, fulfilling his fantasy. 

After a moment, he lets himself collapse on the bed next to Stiles, his heavy arm across the human’s chest, keeping contact, staying close.

Derek felt lightheaded and elated and a bit unsteady if he was being completely honest. He licked a line from Stiles’ collarbone to the underside of his jaw before he let his head rest there. The room filled with the salty scent of sweat, tears and cum, the only noise was the occasion car driving by and their heavy breathing accompanied by belated moans and hisses. 

After a long while of recuperation, Stiles groans achingly besides him. Derek looks up to see the man’s pale neck on display as he let his head drop down fully to the bed from his position on his back. His lips are still swollen and his face is covered in bodily fluids. On anyone else, Derek assumed, it’d look gross. But on Stiles? Seeing him thoroughly debauched, all because of him, made his heart swell with pride. He must have done something to give himself away--maybe it was the apparent fond look that he wore that Erica was always complained about when Stiles was around--because the boy’s eyes flickered over to him before letting out another groan.

“I am never having sex with you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ???
> 
> Any questions, comments, constructive criticism, pointers or suggestions are welcomed!!!!  
> Please let me know what you guys thought. Like I said, it's my first time publishing smut, so I'm a bit lost!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it.  
> Lots of Love & Lots of Sterek x


End file.
